


Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Arrowverse-Earth-2027), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Adonis Stavropoulos is next in line to be the new leader of The League Of Assassins. He's also a detective in Star City and he's engaged to his boyfriend, Leonidas Castellanos, who's also a detective at the same precinct and the two men work with team Arrow. A new killer arrives in Star City and everyone is trying to stop him, while Adonis is trying to divide his attention and his duties from being a detective, Silver Shadow (A hero that uses a bow and arrow) and dealing with the other assassin's that are also in line to be the next Ra's al Ghul. Who will be targeted next by the new killer and can he be stopped?. You will have to read it to find out.





	Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero

AN: Hey, y'all. This Fic is based on an OC that I just created, but this Fic is completely separate from the original Fic. This is just some backstory for the main character and I hope that all of y'all really like it. This is my first time writing a Fic that has an OC has the main character. This will be the only chapter that I will write for this Fic for a while, at least until I get some headway with writing my other three WIP's that I'm currently working on and writing. This Fic will feature several OC's as well as some characters from the tv series too. There will be some smut in this Fic, but will mostly be action, romance, drama and other genres too. Well, here's the first chapter of Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandoms: Arrow. The Flash.

xxxxxx

FanFic Rating: M for smut, swearing, gore, and violence.

xxxxxx

Characters: Adonis Stavropoulos (OC). Leonidas Castellanos(OC). Yannis Stavropoulos (OC). Kateri Stavropoulos (OC). Oliver Queen. John Diggle. Thea Queen. Barry Allen. Iris West-Allen. Felicity Smoak. Quentin Lance. And many more Arrowverse characters will both appear and be mentioned in this entire FanFic. There will also be a few other OC's of mine that will both appear and be mentioned in this entire FanFic as well.

xxxxxx

Pairings: Adonis Stavropoulos/Leonidas Castellanos. Yannis Stavropoulos/Kateri Stavropoulos. And there will be several other pairings that will both be appearing and will also be mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

Setting: The setting is an alternate season five of Arrow. It's AU. And the earth in the Multiverse that it takes place in is Earth-2027.

xxxxxx

Summary: Adonis Stavropoulos is next in line to be the new leader of The League Of Assassins. He's also a detective in Star City and he's engaged to his boyfriend, Leonidas Castellanos, who's also a detective at the same precinct and the two men work with team Arrow. A new killer arrives in Star City and everyone is trying to stop him, while Adonis is trying to divide his attention and his duties from being a detective, Silver Shadow (A hero that uses a bow and arrow) and dealing with the other assassin's that are also in line to be the next Ra's al Ghul. Who will be targeted next by the new killer and can he be stopped?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

xxx-Star City-2018-xxx

Adonis rubs at his eyes tiredly as he sat at his desk filling out reports in the middle of the night in the Star City, police department. There's a new killer in Star City and everyone is scared shitless. Adonis has been running himself ragged with running leads, not to mention he's also running around the city at night helping his friend, Oliver Queen and the rest of team Arrow help catch the supervillains that usually plagues the city and the two men have been working with the other superhero teams including the Justice League for the past four years.

He removes his hands from his face when he hears his cell phone ring from where it lays on top of his desk. He reaches towards his desk and he picks his phone up and he looks at the phone's LCD screen before he answer's it: It's his fiancé, Leonidas. He smiles at seeing his soon to be husband's face smiling up at him from his phone. He answer's his cell phone by sliding his finger over the green button and he brings the phone up to his right ear. 'I should have left for home hours ago'., Adonis thinks to himself as he answers his cell phone. And he speaks with a slight greek accent.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"., Adonis asks his boyfriend. They have been dating for the past six years and they have known each other since they were kids. And they have been engaged for the past four months. And Adonis wouldn't be where he is right now without the love of his life. Leonidas smiles softly before he replies to Adonis. It's been several hours since Adonis had called him that day and he was getting worried about his boyfriend. He usually calls him if he's going to be home late.

"I was actually getting worried about you. You usually call if you going to be home late, but since you just answered the phone, I don't have to worry now"., Leonidas replies to him. He shouldn't have gotten so worried. Adonis can definitely take care of himself, they both can since they were both raised to be Assassins in The League Of Assassins. It's getting pretty late and Oliver wants the two of them to arrive at team Arrow's base early the next day for training since the two of them are also members of Team Arrow and they are also both superheroes, Adonis is Silver Shadow, who uses bow and arrows and Leonidas is the third Red Arrow, who also uses bow and arrows.

"Leo, I'm so sorry. I actually just fell asleep at my desk for a few minutes. I didn't get much sleep last night. I promise that I'll be home in a little bit, I just have to finish this report first. This case is probably one of my hardest cases yet and I want to make sure that we catch the fucker so that he doesn't hurt anyone else. And when I get back home tonight, we can watch that movie that we have been trying to watch for a while, Love, Simon, right?"., Adonis asks Leonidas with a knowing smile. The two men have been waiting to get a chance to watch Love, Simon for a long time now and if they both manage to stay awake tonight, they can finally watch the film on Hulu. Leonidas smiles once more. When the book that Love, Simon is based on, came out Leonidas had gone out and bought a copy of Simon vs the homosapien agenda as soon as he could.

After he had read it, he let Adonis read it and they had both loved the book instantly. And when they had heard about a movie being made based on the book they had both wanted to go watch it the moment that it was released in theaters, but they have just been way too busy lately. But since the movie is out now on Hulu they can actually watch it.

"Yep, that's the one. As soon as you get home I'll make the popcorn and you can get the movie started. I'll have to go shopping though first. We don't have popcorn. We ran out of it a few days ago"., Leonidas replies to him and Adonis smiles softly. He couldn't wait to get back home and cuddle on the couch with Leonidas and watch Love, Simon together with him tonight.

"Alright then. I'll be home soon. I love you, Leo"., Adonis replies to him and Leonidas slightly blushes. Adonis loves Leonidas and he always tells him whenever he can, which is pretty much all of the time. 'Leo is the love of my life'., Adonis thinks to himself. And Leonidas does the same thing. 'I do love him so fucking much'., Leonidas thinks to himself before he replies to Adonis.

"Okay. I'll better go get that popcorn then. I love you, Donny"., Leo replies to him as they both end the phone call at the exact same time. Leonidas slips his cell phone into his right leg blue jeans pocket and he grabs his keys on his way out of his and Adonis's apartment. Adonis sets his cell phone back onto his desk and he gets back to filling his long overdue case report. And over an hour later, he finishes his case report and he slips it back into its folder.

He puts the case folder back onto his desk and he raises up from his desk chair and he stretches a little bit. After that, he leans back down towards his desk and he picks his cell phone back up and then he slips it into his right leg pants pocket. He looks over the room before he leaves the building. He realizes that he's one of the last people to leave the building for the night since it's so late at night. He grabs his jacket from over the top of his desk chair and he slips it back on. He then raises his right hand to his hair and he combs through his dyed platinum blonde hair and he smiles to himself once he knows that it's perfect. He leaves his desk and the squad room and he makes his way outside after he waves his goodnight to the desk Sargent.

He sighs as he walks out of the precinct to reach his car because he hates that he had to park his car in a parking lot several blocks down from the precinct due to how busy today was because of all the worried citizens of Star City that were coming in to report sightings of the newest killer that everyone's currently talking about. 'Hopefully, Oliver and friends have figured something out by now. It's been almost two months and there have already been eight victims all killed the exact same way. We need to catch the son of a bitch before he kills anyone else. Maybe I can get the League Of Assassin's to help us out. I'll reach out to them tomorrow and see what they can do to help'., Adonis thinks to himself. He continues to walk for several more feet to make sure that he's not crazy and sure enough, he knows that someone is following him. He picks up speed and he starts sprinting and that's when his pursuer starts to run after him as well.

As he runs he turns to quickly look behind him to see who it is that's chasing him and he has no idea who it is, but he has to stop him. When he looks to his left and he sees an alleyway he immediately runs in the direction of the it and he hides behind a nearby dumpster so that he can see what his pursuer is up to and why he's following him in the first place. The man who was just following him steps into the alleyway to look for Adonis and he scans every single inch of it for him, but he doesn't see him anywhere. He lets out a growl of anger at losing him and he reaches into his jacket pocket and he pulls out a cell phone. Adonis watches from his position of crouching down on his knees and he watches as the other man, uses his finger to open his phone and he quickly presses a speed dial button. And someone answers the phone just after the first ring.

"Hey, boss. It's me. Yeah, I followed him just like you had asked me too. But I just lost him after he ran into an alleyway. I don't see him anywhere"., And as he continues to talk on the phone Adonis takes the chance to look at the guy that was just following. He's tall. A little taller than he is actually and he's skinny too, but he looks like he can handle himself in a fight, which isn't really a problem but he rather not fight anyone tonight. He might have to though if he doesn't leave soon. Adonis also notices that he's wearing a fedora, a light brown coat, black pants and what looks like black tennis shoes with red stripes across the sides of the shoes. And this causes Adonis to chuckle softly to himself at the other man's awful choice of clothing. 'Man, this guy has zero fashion sense, but hell neither do I, but I dress way better than this dude does'., Adonis thinks to himself as he watches the badly dressed man end his phone call and he puts his phone back away in his jacket pocket.

Once his phone is back in his jacket pocket, the other man who goes by Stu Mosley, but that's not even his real name, just some idiot hero that he had killed a couple of years ago and he took his name for his own and no one knew what had actually happened to the real Stu Mosley. He makes his way farther into the alleyway and he pulls out a gun from the back of his pants. He looks over every inch of the almost pitch black alleyway save for a lowly streetlamp that's at the other end of the alleyway. 'I really, really, fucking hate my job. I shoulda gone into law like Ma wanted, but no, I just had to join the boss's gang and become his fucking flunky. This sucks. This really sucks'., Stu thinks to himself as walks closer to the dumpster where Adonis is hiding and Adonis tenses his entire body up, getting ready to strike like a snake in the rainforest. And when Stu turns back around to face the same way that he had just come from, Adonis raises up to his feet and he silently walks behind him. He reaches into one of his back pockets and he pulls out a pair of black and silver gloves.

He then slips both of the gloves onto his hands without making a single sound that would alert his enemy to his presence. He steps out right up behind him and he grabs him in a choke hold causing him to cry out in both terror and pain and he tries to fight back, but Adonis quickly shifts both of his hands around his neck to get a better grip and Stu's eyes widen in both shock and surprise that the guy that he was just hired to tail had managed to get close enough to put him in a chokehold so damn fast. Adonis leans down to his right ear and he whispers to him.

"I don't know who you are, but I know one thing about you: You're dead"., Adonis tells him smirking the whole time while he does so. And then Adonis swiftly twists his hands, snapping Stu's neck instantly, and the sound of bones breaking and cracking echoing loudly in the alleyway and after doing so he lets go of him, and his pursuer falls to the ground dead. Adonis then leans down and he goes through the man's pockets and he doesn't find anything except for the cell phone that he was talking on earlier. He reaches back into his pocket and he pulls out his cell phone again and he quickly dials Oliver's cell phone and he tells him what had just happened several minutes ago.

After Adonis convinces Oliver to come and pick up the now dead bad guy's body, which will help them figure out who he really is and they might just find out who he's working for. Adonis finally leaves the alleyway, he calls Leonidas and he tells him what had just happened and that Oliver is helping him with the body and trying to figure out who he actually was. He walks down about three more blocks until he finally gets to the parking lot where he had parked his 2013 Sedan and he unlocks it, he opens the driver's side door and he gets inside the car. He closes the car door and he locks it and then he starts the car and pulls out of both the parking spot and the parking lot. He then drives in the direction of his and Leonidas's apartment. It takes him just about forty minutes to get home. When arrives at their apartment building he pulls into the parking lot and he quickly finds his usual parking spot

He kills the car's engine and he exits his car. Once he's out of his car, he locks his car's doors and he walks the remaining distance to the front door of the apartment building. He reaches the front door and he opens it, he walks inside the building and he makes his way over to the elevator that will take him to the second floor which is where his and Leonidas's apartment is located. When he's right in front of the elevator and he presses the up button and just a second later, the elevator arrives and the doors open. Adonis steps into the elevator and he presses the second-floor button.

A few minutes later the elevator dings and the doors open, revealing his floor and he walks out of the elevator. He then walks down the hallway until he gets to apartment 227 and he opens it using his apartment key. Adonis steps into his and Leonidas's apartment and then he closes and locks their front door behind him. He makes his way to the living room and when he sees Leonidas's sitting down on their couch, he walks over to him and he sits down next to him. Leonidas looks over to see his boyfriend safe and sound sitting down on their couch and he leans over, kissing him hard putting all of his emotions into their kiss and Adonis returns the kiss doing the same. They kiss for a few more minutes before they both pull away from their kiss at the exact same time and they rest their foreheads against each other's. Leonidas gazes deeply into Adonis's eyes.

"I'm so glad that you are back home. Do you think that Oliver will find out who that guy you killed really was?"., Leonidas asks him because he's just as curious as he and Oliver are about the whole thing. 'This just way too fucking weird'., Leonidas thinks to himself as he snuggles against his boyfriend's right side and Adonis swings his arm over his shoulders. Adonis turns his head to look at his black-haired boyfriend. 'He looks really good with black hair. I'm glad that he had dyed it a couple of months ago'., Adonis thinks to himself.

"Did you buy the popcorn for the movie?"., Adonis asks him while he smiles lovingly at him. 'I can't wait to watch Love, Simon with Leonidas tonight. This is going to be awesome'., Adonis thinks to himself as he waits for Leonidas to reply to him. Leonidas turns to face him with a raised arm and in his hand, he's holding a grocery bag which has a box of popcorn in it.

"Yep, I sure did. I went and bought it right after I got off the phone with you earlier. Come on, I'll go make our popcorn and you get the started, but please don't play the movie until after I'm back with the popcorn"., Leonidas replies to him and Adonis nods to him in reply. Leonidas gets up and off of their couch to go make their popcorn while Adonis grabs the tv remote and he uses the tv remote to both turn the tv on and get Hulu going. By the time Leonidas comes back into the living room with two bags of popcorn, a bag for himself and a bag for his platinum blonde hair boyfriend, Adonis has Hulu on and Love, Simon up and ready to watch. The two of them settle back onto the couch and they snuggle into each other just as Adonis uses the tv remote to start the movie.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of chapter one of Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero and I hope that all of y'all have really loved and enjoyed reading this first chapter. This is the only that will write and post for this FanFic for at least month because I still have to write and post chapters for the other three FanFic's that I'm currently working on and writing. This particular FanFic will be my longest FanFic to date that I have written because it will be either forty chapters or sixty chapters that will be 3k to 4k words long. But like I just said, I'm going to wait to post chapter two until after I have at least finished one of my current FanFic's. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. There's something that I have to tell all of y'all real quick: I will try to write and post chapters for my other three current FanFic's sometime later this week. But like I just said, I'm going to wait to post chapter two until after I have at least finished one of my current FanFic's. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
